Mirai Nooto
by Nandananzo
Summary: Reita, seorang siswa SMA biasa, dengan skill yang biasa, kehidupan biasa, dan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, kecuali nusben yang dia pakai itu adalah gaya yang tidak biasa. Kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dia menemukan sebuah buku yang terlihat biasa, namun punya sesuatu yang luar biasa. WARNING ! FF YAOI tapi masih aman
1. Chapter 1

THE GAZETTE Fanfic

MIRAI NOOTO

Chap_; 1  
Genre_; humor ( semoga )... Dll  
Title_; Mirai Nooto  
Summary_;  
Reita, seorang siswa SMA biasa, dengan skill yang biasa, kehidupan biasa, dan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, kecuali nusben yang dia pakai itu adalah gaya yang tidak biasa. Kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dia menemukan sebuah buku yang terlihat biasa, namun punya sesuatu yang luar biasa.

WARNING ! Yaoi, tapi masih aman. hohhoo

Bisa dibilang aku terinspirasi dari anime deathnote, tapi aku ubah versiku sendiri. ^^)v

Happy Reading~

Sore itu, hujan deras melanda kota Tokyo sejak jam 12 siang. Semua siswa SMA Viskei berhamburan pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan payung, sebagian menggunakan tasnya sebagai alat pelindung kepala. Dikoridor depan, berdirilah seorang siswa yang meratapi langit dan berdecak kesal, merutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa payung. Padahal Ka-san sudah menegurnya untuk membawa payung karna cuaca sudah tidak mendukung sejak pagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah jadi lontong. Dia terlalu meremehkan nasihat ibunya itu. Sebut saja siswa ini dengan nama REITA.

"kenapa masih bengong, Rei?" Reita menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati classmate sekaligus bangkumatenya disitu *teman sebangku maksudnya*.

"kau tidak lihat cuacanya ?. Mana mungkin aku pulang dengan berhujan ria.. Besok seragamku masih dipakai" gerutunya. Temannya itu tertawa renyah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah payung hitam bermotif pikachu.  
"kalau begitu,aku duluan ya. Ja ne~" ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Tau siapa orang itu?. Makhluk bertubuh mini yang menjadi bangkumatenya Reita?. Yang pasti bukan tuyul, dia adalah Matsumoto Takanori. Atau biasa dipanggil Ruki.. Si siswa paling populer disekolah karna kepintarannya dan selalu menjadi number 1 disetiap mata pelajaran. Tapi dia kurang jago dalam hal olahraga karna dia tidak hobby berlarian kesana kemari, membuat lelah. Pantes aja badan lo ga mau tinggi,Ruk...

"anak itu, coba ngajak pulang bareng kan lebih enak didengar" gumam Reita.. Padahalkan arah rumahnya dan Ruki berlawanan -_- ...

Beberapa saat menunggu, hujan bukannya berhenti malah semakin deras. Ditambah dengan munculnya petir...

"lebih baik aku pulang. Menunggu hujan berhenti, sama saja menghabiskan masa remaja disini" Reita berlari menuju rumahnya yang jaaaauuuuh disana dengan bermodalkan tasnya sebagai pengganti payung. Sungguh malang nasibmu,Rei...

Reita berlari dengan sangat hati-hati agar baju putihnya tidak kotor terkena genangan air di jalan, terpaksa begitu karna seragamnya besok masih digunakan. Mau gimana lagi, dia cuman punya 1 seragam putih, dan kalau dicuci kemungkinan besar tidak kering sepenuhnya.

"hampir sampai" gumamnya dengan senang saat melihat rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang sampai dia tengkurep dijalan.

"eh?. Reita-nii?. Kalau jalan cepat dikit napa?. Kau tidak lihat hujan deras? " gerutu orang itu yang langsung lari meninggalkan Reita.  
"SHOOOUUU !. BAKA OTOUTO !" teriak Reita dengan geram. Sudah main tabrak, ga minta maaf lagi.

"habislah seragamku" Reita meratapi seragamnya yang berubah warna menjadi coklat. Sudah susah payah berhati-hati, malah kotor.  
Bruummm... Suara sebuah mobil. Reita mendongakkan kepalanya memandang kedepan. Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melewatinya dan menabrak genangan air yang langsung mengenai wajahnya Reita.  
'astaga.. Sabar,Rei... Sabar' batinnya lalu berjalan dengan pasrah ke rumah.

"tadaima~" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu. Terlihat Shou yang asik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk didepan tivi.

"hee?. Ada apa dengan wajah Reita-nii?. Celemot gitu?. Tambah jelek saja" celetuk Shou dengan tampang innocent lalu kembali menonton tivi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Kalau saja dia bukan adiknya Reita, sudah lama Reita membantainya sekarang.

"mentang-mentang ganteng daripada kakaknya sendiri." gumam Reita pelan sambil berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Mengambil handuk dan baju ganti, lalu segera ke kamar mandi.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, terdengar suara Ka-san yang misuh-misuh ga jelas diluar.  
"kenapa lantai jadi kotor begini?"

"tadi Reita-nii habis berenang di comberan, makanya lantai kotor" dari suaranya, jelas sekali kalau itu Shou. Reita pura-pura ga denger, dia asik showeran dikamar mandi.

Saat sedang asik shampo'an, tiba-tiba air shower mati... Reita mengutak-ngatik kran shower -?-, tapi tetap saja tidak keluar air..

"Ka-san, kenapa showernya mati?" teriak Reita.  
"hontou?. Mungkin airnya macet dijalan. Tunggu saja" sahut ibunya itu. Sejak kapan air bisa macet?..  
Karna terlanjur pakai sabun+shampo, terpaksa Reita nungguin dikamar mandi. Dan sialnya, airnya baru ngalir setelah satu jam menunggu. Shampo dikepala Reita sudah jadi lumut gara-gara terlalu lama menunggu.

"Reita, kau mau makan malam sekarang?" tanya Ka-san saat Reita keluar dari kamar mandi. Shou sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan manisnya sambil memegang sendok dan garpu. *aneh, mereka makan pakai sumpit kan?*.  
"hai.. Aku mau ke toilet dulu" sahutnya lalu berjalan ke toilet. Gara-gara mandi air hujan, dia jadi sakit perut.  
Shou cekikikan begitu Reita sudah masuk ke toilet, bahagia sudah ngerjain kakaknya itu diluar rumah tadi.

Tiba-tiba... JGLEG !. Listrik padam..

"shou, ambilkan lilin diruang tamu ya?" ucap Ka-san sambil meraba-raba sekelilingnya.  
"Hai" sahut Shou dan langsung berdiri dari meja makan. Untung saja hari masih belum terlalu gelap, jadi dia bisa sedikit melihat keadaan sekitar.

"KUSSSOOOOOOO !"mereka berdua terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Reita dari dalam toilet. 'kenapa dengan orang itu?' batin mereka.

Pukul 08 malam.. Hujan reda sejak 1 jam lalu. Semua warga kota Tokyo kembali beraktifitas walau hari sudah malam. Reita berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang disana, tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Terlalu lama dirumah bisa membuatnya stress, apalagi kalau melihat Shou, makin stress...

Reita sampai disebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Dia menendang-nendang kaleng kosong yang tak bersalah sama sekali sambil menggerutu ga jelas. Menggerutu karna kesialannya hari ini..

"kalau saja Shou tidak menubrukku, seragamku pasti masih bersih. Baka Otouto" Reita menendang kaleng itu dengan keras sampai terpental ke atas.  
"lho?. Kemana hilangnya kaleng tadi?" gumamnya sambil celingukkan kesana kemari.

Syuuuttt, plukk.. Sebuah buku hitam lusuh terjatuh tepat diatas kepala Reita.  
"itte~.. Nani kore?" diambilnya buku hitam itu. Dibolak-baliknya sebentar, lalu dibukanya halaman pertama. Ternyata ada tulisan dihalaman pertama. Kira-kira seperti ini tulisannya..

'Mirai nooto...

How to use it_;  
*tulis nama dan sebuah kesialan kecil *besar juga boleh*, dalam waktu 1 menit kesialan itu akan menimpa nama yang tertulis di mirai nooto.

*mirai nooto hanya akan bereaksi pada orang yang wajahnya di ingat oleh si penulis. Orang lain yang punya nama sama, tidak akan terkena apa-apa.

*bagi yang menemukan mirai nooto, tidak boleh memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui mirai nooto, pemilik akan terkena kesialan sepanjang hidupnya'

Reita terkekeh pelan.. Dia mentertawakan isi buku itu, 'sungguh bodoh' batinnya.. Dan mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengerti bahasa inggris di Mirai nooto. Dia hanya mengerti kalimat yang diatas tadi.  
Siapa bocah yang membuat buku seperti ini?.

Tapi, rasa penasaran bersarang dibenaknya. Buku itu terjatuh dari langit... Jangan-jangan seorang malaikat sengaja memberikan buku itu untuknya?.

Reita meletakkan Mirai nooto di meja belajarnya. Lama dia pandangi buku itu, rasa penasaran masih menghantuinya. Buku yang dipandangi pun hanya bisa diam. Daripada bingung, dia mengambil pulpen di laci mejanya. Menulis sebuah kalimat dilembar kosong buku itu.

'Suzuki Shou, terpleset dari tangga'

setelah menuliskan kalimatnya, Reita lagi-lagi terkekeh. Kenapa dia malah mengikuti hal bodoh buku ini?. Ditutupnya buku itu lalu pergi ke ruang tamu.  
Disana sudah ada Shou yang asik tiduran disofa sambil nonton tipi.  
"nonton trus.. Belajar sana" Reita duduk diatas kakinya Shou yang asik slonjoran di sofa. Diambilnya remote tivi yang tergeletak dimeja dan mengganti channel tipi.

"tidak usah menyuruhku, kau sendiri tidak belajar. Tidak belajar pun aku selalu dapat pringkat. Tidak sepertimu"

Reita menatapnya sinis.

"mou yamette,Shou. Berhenti mengejek kakakmu." tegur Ka-san yang sibuk cuci piring didapur.

"hai'" sahutnya dengan malas.

"lihat, Ka-san membelaku, bukan membelamu"  
"sudah pasti begitu.. Kau kan anak Ka-san dan Tou-san yang paling dikasihani... Muka sudah pas-pas'an, skillnya juga. Kalau aku kan anak yang paling pintar, selalu juara, ganteng lagi"  
"belagu lu !. Muka gitu aja sok !. " Reita ngacak-ngacak muka Shou dengan gemasnya.

"yamete, Reita-nii !. " teriak Shou yang berusaha melindungi wajah tampannya dari serangan Reita.

"kalian berdua !. Jangan ribut !" kali ini Ka-san berteriak dari dapur. Tapi 2 orang itu tetap saja ribut, asik jambak-jambakkan sampai terjatuh dari sofa. Gulung-gulung dilantai layaknya pegulat yang sedang bertanding. Shou langsung berlari saat berhasil lepas dari Reita.

"Reita-nii iri... Mukanya ga bisa nyaingin aku" ejek Shou sambil melet-meletin lidahnya.

"kusoo!" Shou langsung berlari menaiki tangga sebelum Reita menangkapnya lagi. Namun apesnya... BRUKK !. Dia terpleset di anak tangga ke 5 dan tengkurep ditangga dengan indahnya... Di waktu yang bersamaan Reita ngakak gulung-gulung melihat Shou terjatuh.. Akhirnya, terbalaskan juga dendamnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu difikirannya... Shou terjatuh dari tangga?. Itu sama persis seperti yang dia tulis di Mirai nooto.

"apa mungkin..."  
dengan segera dia berlari ke kamarnya dilantai 2. Dengan tampang innocent dia nginjak kaki Shou yang masih selonjoran ditangga.

"Itte~.. Baka Reita-nii !" teriak Shou, tapi tak dihiraukan Reita. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil mirai nooto dimeja belajarnya.

"tidak mungkin.. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan" gumamnya.. Percaya atau tidak... Dua hal itu beradu dibenaknya...

"merasa ini hanya mimpi belaka?"sebuah suara mengejutkan Reita yang asik bengong. Dia berbalik menatap ke asal suara. dijendelanya, duduk seseorang -atau lebih tepat disebut sesosok- makhluk yang menyerupai manusia, tapi dia memiliki 2 sayap dibelakangnya. Malaikat? Bukan.. Jika malaikat,dia pasti berbaju putih dan bercahaya.. Berbeda dengan makhluk ini, dandanannya seperti emo. Apalagi celana jeans hitam dengan rantai yang menjuntai itu.

"siapa kau?" tanya Reita.

"aku pemilik buku itu" makhluk itu menunjuk buku yang dipegang Reita.

"malaikat?"  
"hee?. Aku shinigami.. Bukan malaikat"  
"oh,pantas saja. Tidak cocok disebut malaikat"  
"apa kau bilang?!"  
"iie, nande mo nai.. Uhm, ad- ada apa kau kemari?. Mau mengambil buku ini?"  
"hmm,kalau ditanya begitu, jawabannya tidak. Kalau buku itu sudah jatuh ke tanganmu, artinya itu menjadi milikmu. Dan aku hanya menjaga buku itu. Jika saja ada orang lain yang mengetahui Mirai nooto,aku akan menghapus ingatan mereka dan kau tentang Mirai nooto. Dan kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu yang penuh kesialan dengan tenang" jelasnya panjang lebar. Reita langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"jadi...aku orang yang terpilih menjadi pemilik buku ini?" mata Reita berbinar-binar menatap Mirai nooto..

"tidak juga. Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang berkeliling mencari orang yang cocok menjadi pemilik mirai nooto. Tapi ada orang bodoh yang menendang kaleng sampai mengenai kepalaku, dan tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan mirai nooto. Begitu aku turun, buku itu sudah hilang. Untung saja kau sudah menggunakannya, jadi aku bisa tau letak mirai nooto"

"bagaimana caranya kau tau?"

"kalau ada orang yang tertimpa sial karna buku itu,aku bisa mengetahuinya. Darisitu aku tau kau membawa mirai nooto ke sini"

"sou ka. Jadi, ini menjadi milikku kan?"  
"dengan terpaksa kukatakan iya. Aku tidak bisa mengambil buku itu dan menghilangkan ingatanmu tanpa alasan"

Reita menyeringai, seribu ide muncul dikepalanya untuk menggunakan mirai nooto.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Reita.  
"kau ingin tau namaku?"  
"kau akan mengikutiku terus karna buku ini kan?. Mana mungkin aku berbicara denganmu tanpa tau namamu"

"hoo~ begitu.. Ku fikir karna kau mulai tertarik denganku"

Reita langsung merinding disko mendengarnya, perkataan shinigami ini terdengar menyeramkan, malah bau kemenyan...

"panggil saja aku Aoi"

TBC~

gomen kalo jelek... Ntar lanjutan'ny ku publish lg... :3 pendek banget yakk?. Ya iyalah, ini cuman prolog... :3… Makasih yang sudah mau baca,,, komen diterima xDv


	2. Chapter 2

Chap_; 2  
Genre_; humor ( semoga )... Dll  
Title_; Mirai Nooto  
Summary_;

Reita, seorang siswa SMA biasa, dengan skill yang biasa, kehidupan biasa, dan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, kecuali nusben yang dia pakai itu adalah gaya yang tidak biasa. Kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika dia menemukan sebuah buku yang terlihat biasa, namun punya sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Bisa dibilang aku terinspirasi dari anime deathnote, tapi aku ubah versiku sendiri. ^^)v

Happy Reading~

Keadaan kelas 3-A pagi itu mulai dipadati penduduknya. Ruki duduk di mejanya yang terletak didekat jendela. Matanya terus memperhatikan halaman sekolah, menelusuri setiap siswa yang berlalu lalang disana, berharap menemukan sesosok makhluk dengan seutas kain dihidungnya.

"dia hari ini masuk sekolah tidak ya?. Haaahh~, jangan-jangan gara-gara kehujanan kemarin seragamnya tidak kering" gumam Ruki sembari mengeluarkan buku matematika karna sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Pukul 07.30 tepat, bel sekolah berdering (?).. Semua siswa bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing. Ruki memandangi kursi disebelahnya yang kosong, 'bangku kosong'...  
'sepertinya tidak masuk' batinnya.

"ohayou" sapa seorang guru yang memasuki kelas 3-A... Tanpa berbasa-basi, sensei langsung menjelaskan ini dan itu dipapan tulis. Siswa dideretan depan memperhatikan Miya-sensei dengan cermat. Sedangkan dideretan belakang asik dengan kegiatan sendiri, kecuali Ruki yang masih setia mendengarkan + mencatat penjelasan Miya-sensei...Ditengah keheningan sekolah, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dikoridor. Orang itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju kelasnya.

Kreeeekkk.. Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan sosok Suzuki Akira disana dengan penampilan yang sudah ancur-ancuran. Semua siswa kelas 3-A memandang aneh Reita, tak terkecuali Miya-sensei.. Sensei memperhatikan penampilan Reita ; rambut acak-acakan, tidak disisir ataupun pakai minyak rambut sama sekali... Seragamnya seperti tidak disetrika... Dan celananya sedikit kotor, sepertinya terkena lumpur.

"kau mau sekolah atau mau kemana?" tanya Miya-sensei.

"gomen.. Tadi pagi aku hampir terlambat. Seharusnya aku sampai tepat waktu. Tapi tiba-tiba se'ekor anjing mengejarku, lalu membawa lari tasku.. Saat aku mengejarnya,aku malah terjatuh ke selokan dipinggir jalan. Tapi untungnya hanya sedikit mengenai celanaku. Dan soal baju, tadi listrik padam,aku tidak sempat menyetrikanya."

Hening... Semua yang diruangan itu diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Reita yang ngos-ngosan karna berlari ke sekolah.

"jadi,aku boleh masuk kelas?" pertanyaan Reita membuat Miya-sensei tersadar dari bengongnya.

"Reita, sensei tau kau itu sedang terkena musibah. Tapi, terlambat tetaplah terlambat. Kau tunggu diruangan sensei saja sana" Miya-sensei mengusir Reita pake kakinya, tangannya lagi megang spidol dan buku. *kayak ngusir kucing aja*...

"hee?.. Ehm... Baiklah" sahut Reita sambil berjalan gontai ke ruangan Miyavi-sensei... Miya-sensei pun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengajar.

*Ruangan Miya-sensei*

Reita duduk dikursi yang ada diruangan itu. Bukan duduk dikursi untuk siswa, dia malah duduk dikursi putarnya Miya-sensei dengan santai... Mungkin orang-orang berfikir dia sedang duduk diruangan itu sendirian. Tapi sebenarnya ada orang lain disana, bersantai diruangan Miya-sensei sambil menonton tipi. Mungkin dia tertarik dengan acara tipi bangsa manusia.

"ne, Aoi" panggil Reita.

"nani?" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tipi.

"apa mirai nooto itu hanya dikhususkan untuk kesialan saja?. Tidak bisa untuk hal yang baik?"

"contohnya?"

"misalkan aku menulis namaku, dan yang akan terjadi padaku adalah 'terbangun dipagi hari dengan wajah tampan'.. Bisa tidak?"

"ppfftttt... Bwahahahahahahaaa ! . Itu sama saja berharap keledai berubah menjadi kuda" ejek Aoi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul lantai.  
'seet dah, kenapa keledai dibawa-bawa' batin Reita dongkol, bukannya jawab baik-baik, malah mengejeknya.

"sebenarnya mirai nooto bisa membawa keuntungan juga. Contoh... Kau menulis nama seorang pegawai bank, dan kesialannya adalah 'menjatuhkan sekantong uang dijalan pertigaan komplek 5'... Itu kan kesialan juga. Kau tinggal tunggu di pertigaan komplek 5 saja. Kesialan orang lain, menjadi keuntungan bagimu. Dan kau tinggal mengatur kapan dan jam berapa kejadiannya itu di mirai nooto" jelas Aoi yang kembali menonton tivi.

"hoo~, begitu" gumamnya, lalu mengambil mirai nooto didalam tasnya dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat disana..

'Miyavi... Pukul 09 pagi, sakit perut karna salah makan. Membatalkan semua janjinya lalu ke toilet selama berjam-jam'

"kasihan sekali gurumu itu." celetuk Aoi. Ternyata dia sudah berdiri dibelakang Reita dan membaca tulisannya.

"sesekali menjahili guru itu tidak apa-apa kan. Lagipula aku terlambat bukan karna mauku." ucapnya sambil memasukkan kembali Mirai nooto ke dalam tas. Ditatapnya jam dinding, masih pukul 08 pagi. 1 jam lagi pelajaran Miya-sensei berakhir dikelasnya. Dengan santainya dia bersandar dikursi Miyavi layaknya seorang boss...

1 jam kemudian, Reita berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ceritanya dia mau menghampiri Miya-sensei karna terlalu lama nungguin diruangannya. Reita anak baik, bukannya kabur dia malah nyerahin diri buat dihukum.

"miya-sensei !" panggil Reita. Terlihat Miya-sensei keluar dari kelasnya sambil memegangi perut.

"ano- aku..."

"nanti saja,Reita. Sensei kebelet"

"chotto matte, bagaimana dengan hukumanku?"

"kau tunggu saja di ruangan sensei dulu"

"tapi ,sebentar lagi pelajaran ... Sensei menyuruhku untuk membolos?" pertanyaan Reita kali ini membuat Miya-sensei terpojok. Tanpa fikir panjang,dia langsung menyahut 'ya sudah,kau kembali ke kelas saja. Lupakan masalah hukuman.' dan langsung ngacir ke toilet terdekat.

"yes, berhasil, berhasil, hore !" Reita sorak-sorak gembira, persis seperti dora.

"kau sedang apa?"Reita tersontak kaget, ternyata Ruki sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan cengo.  
"aaah,iie. Ayo masuk kelas, nanti sensei datang"ucapnya sambil menarik Ruki di kerah belakang bajunya. Layaknya mengangkat anak kucing.

Begitu duduk dibangkunya, baru Reita sadar sesuatu.  
"kau tadi mau kemana?. Ini kan belum jam istirahat, kenapa kau muncul diluar kelas?"  
"eh?. Ano.. Aku- aku tadi mau ke toilet."  
"hontou?. Ah,gomen. Malah ku ajak ke kelas lagi" sahutnya sembari tertawa renyah.

"kore" Ruki memberikan sapu tangan miliknya ke Reita. "cepat bersihkan celanamu sebelum sensei datang"

"arigatou na~" ucap Reita sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"do- douitta... " sahut Ruki yang sibuk mengubek-ngubek tasnya mencari buku.. *Ruki salting !. Ruki salting ! XDD*...

"Ruk.. Kau punya minyak rambut atau sejenisnya?"

"he?. Tidak ada. Memangnya untuk apa?"

"untuk diminum !. Ya pasti untuk rambut lah... Kau tidak liat penampilanku seperti gembel yang kesasar?"

"oh,akhirnya kau sadar ya?"Reita menatap sinis sosok yang duduk dijendela sebelah Ruki itu. 'kuso, dia mengejekku' batinnya. Ruki menoleh ke sebelahnya. Bingung dengan apa yang Reita pandangi dari tadi. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disebelahnya.

"kau melihat apa?" tanya Ruki.

"iie, hanya memandangi bayanganku dikaca saja" ucap Reita dengan cuek lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Kesal karna hari ini penampilannya terlalu kucel. Pulang nanti pasti jadi bahan ejekannya Shou.

"dirapi'in dikit bagus kok. Ga usah pake minyak rambut segala" saran Ruki tidak didengarkan Reita. Dia masih bersandar dikursinya dengan muka yang kusut banget. Sekusut nusben yang dia Ruki sadari, si Reita emosi gara-gara Aoi lagi asik ngatain dia sekarang.  
'oh,bagus. Sekarang ada Shou versi ke2' batinnya kesal.

jam istirahat...

Semua siswa dikelas 3-A sibuk membereskan buku mereka dan bergegas pergi ke kantin. Ruki meletakkan tasnya disebelah kursi. Dilihatnya Reita asik sandaran dikursi dengan buku menutupi wajahnya.

"kau tidak kekantin?" tanya Ruki.

"tidak mood ke kantin... Apa kata orang-orang nanti kalau melihatku kucel bin kusut begini"

"haaahh~ kau ini.. Gitu aja jadi masalah. Ayo ikut aku" ucap Ruki sambil menarik tangannya Reita.

"kemana?"

"hayo ikut aja dulu"  
karna sudah ditarik-tarik Ruki, mau tidak mau dia ngikut aja.  
Ruki berhenti didepan lokernya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"kore... Seragam cadanganku... Pakai saja dulu.. Itu kebesaran denganku, jadi mungkin pas untukmu"  
Reita mengambil seragam itu dari tangan Ruki dengan mata bling bling. Sudah dikasih pinjam, seragamnya lengkap lagi, atasan sama celananya. Ureshiii~

"arigatou Rukiiiii... Kau memang penyelamatku !" ucap Reita sumringah sambil meluk Ruki eraaaat banget, bikin makhluk mini itu blushing seketika.  
"Re- Rei, cepat ganti baju sana.. Nanti ja- jam istirahatnya habis"  
"oh iya, chotto matte ne" Reita berlari ke toilet yang kebetulan dekat dengan loker.

"huufft, syukurlah dia sudah pergi" gumam Ruki lega sambil memegangi wajahnya yang panas entah karna apa.  
"kenapa aku jadi deg-deg'an begini?"

Ruki bersandar di lokernya, menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir berhenti berdetak sejak tadi. Disebelahnya ada Aoi, shinigami itu lebih memilih berdiri disana bersama Ruki daripada mengikuti Reita ke toilet.

"orang ini aneh sekali" ucap Aoi sambil tertawa, tentu saja Ruki tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

Reita duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Disebelahnya, Ruki asik membaca buku Sains.. Diliriknya jam dinding, masih jam 12 siang... Kelas menjadi gaduh karna sensei belum datang... Sudah 20 menit dia tak kunjung datang, dan itu menjadi hal biasa bagi murid-murid yang mengenali tabiat guru Sains mereka ini. Sensei yang pelupa dan sering datang terlambat, entah apa yang membuat orang itu terlambat datang.  
Pandangannya beralih ke bangku paling pojok kelas, Byou dan Kazuki yang tengah asik bermain lempar kertas... Didepan mereka, ada MiA yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'kali ini aku bisa balas dendam' batin Reita senang. 3 orang yang dia perhatikan tadi adalah biang kerok yang sering mengerjai dia. Seperti Byou dan Kazuki, mereka suka ribut gaje. Jalan ga liat2, asal main tabrak. Dan tidak jarang mereka menabrak Reita dijalan, dikantin, dikelas, EVERYWHERE. Yang paling membuat Reita jengkel adalah ketika dia membawa nampan berisi makanan, dua orang itu asik berlarian dan menabraknya. Alhasil nampan yang dipegangnya tumpah. Mereka hanya berkata 'Oops, Gomen' sambil tertawa lalu lanjut berjalan. Padahal waktu itu uang saku Reita sedang sekarat.

Kalau MiA, si pemalas yang selalu bergerak slowly. Jalan lambat, berfikir lambat, apapun yang dikerjakannya selalu secara SLOWLY... Dan masalahnya dengan Reita adalah saat antri di toilet. Entah kenapa dia sering ke toilet bersamaan dengan MiA. Dan orang itu selalu lebih dulu datang. Biasanya sampai makan waktu 30 menit lebih MiA menghabiskan waktu ditoilet. Dan tak jarang Reita 'bocor' dicelana.

Dikeluarkannya Mirai Nooto dari dalam tas. Karna takut Ruki melihat, dia membawa Mirai Nooto keluar kelas.

"kemana?" tanya Ruki.

"aku kebelet. "

"kenapa membawa buku?"

"nande mo nai yo" Reita langsung berlari ke toilet, takut ditanyain lagi sama Ruki. Dia kan ga jago ngeles.

At Toilet...

Reita duduk bersila diatas closet dengan memangku Mirai Nooto. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen di atas lembar Mirai Nooto, berfikir hal apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengerjai 3 makhluk itu.

"konnichiwa, Minna-san" sapa Hizaki-sensei. Semua siswa kelas 3-A kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

"sumimasen" ucap Reita dan langsung ke tempat duduknya.  
"kau kenapa?. Senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Ruki. Dari pintu kelas tadi Reita sudah pasang senyum lebar.

"nande mo nai" sahut Reita yang kembali senyum-senyum lagi. Hizaki-sensei mulai menerangkan pelajarannya, semua siswa diam memperhatikan. Mungkin karna kecantikan guru mereka ini berhasil menyita perhatian siswa laki-laki, kecuali siswinya.

MiA masih tertidur pulas ditempat duduknya, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Begitu Hizaki-sensei memanggilnya, mau tidak mau dia terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"MiA-san, kerjakan soal nomor 1 ini. Kazuki-san nomor 2'nya" ucap Hizaki-sensei.  
"hee?. Aku?" tanya Kazuki sambil tunyuk-tunyuk mukanya sendiri.  
"iya kamu, cepat maju" Mia berjalan gontai ke depan kelas. Matanya masih merem melek, nyawanya baru terkumpul setengah. Kazuki mengikutinya dibelakang. Tanpa sengaja Kazuki tersandung kaki meja salah satu temannya yang mengakibatkan dia terjatuh. Reflek dia berpegangan ke MiA yang ada didepannya. Pegangannya tepat dicelananya MiA yang cuman sepinggul, alhasil celana MiA melorot sampai lutut. Entah sadar atau tidak, MiA masih aja jalan dengan mata merem melek. Baru melangkah, dia terjatuh karna celananya yang ditarik Kazuki. Akhirnya dia terjatuh dan kejedot meja guru dengan indahnya. Sontak seluruh isi kelas menertawakan kecelakaan beruntun itu. Tak kecuali Reita...

'kena kalian sekarang. Tunggu giliranmu,Byou' batin Reita menyeringai ke arah Byou. Ruki merasa aneh dengan temannya ini. Biasanya dia yang tertawa paling keras kalau ada insiden kaya gini. Tapi ini, cuman senyum gaje sambil melirik Byou yang asik ngakak dikursinya.

"apa jangan-jangan, Reita...

Suka dengan Byou?"

TBC...

Gomen jelek, bingung dibagian tengah'nya,jadi gini dah ff... , sekali lagi ku ucapkan sangkyuu bagi yang mau baca.. gomen jelek, ini ff pertama yang aku buat.. biasanya cumin jadi silent reader aj.. hohohooo… saran dan kritik di terima/


End file.
